


This Choice We Made

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Just Married, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his heart, he knows that they –he– won't have regrets.





	This Choice We Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springfest 2019 prompt, _House MD, House/Wilson; Vegas wedding – House doesn't regret it, and Wilson quickly learns not to_.

At first, Wilson doesn't know how to deal with the new found knowledge that he and House had gotten married. In a Las Vegas church of all places.

Why they had gotten married there, he has no idea. But Wilson isn't sure that House cares about wedding locations that much. Least of all one where they accidentally get themselves married to each other.

Part of him wonders how much Cuddy will even care that two of her department heads have gotten married on the spur of the moment sort of thought.

What if –

Shaking his head lightly to stop the intrusive thoughts, he came to a halt in the doorway of their bedroom, watching House read a medical journal before making his way across the room and falling into bed tiredly, tucking himself into House's embrace while throwing his arm gently across the taller man's abdomen.

"I love you," Wilson murmured into House's chest.

Silence follows his admission before House's fingers become tangled in Wilson's hair, gently massaging his scalp before House finally responds.

"Love you too."

In his heart, Wilson knows very well that this choice with House that they made together is something that he won't ever regret.


End file.
